In Memory
by FairladyZ2005
Summary: Data observes a special anniversary. Set in season 7. This was my first fanfic ever written back in the 90's.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: The Next Generation, Paramount does. Please don't sue.

In Memory

_Lieutenant Commander Data, Personal Log, Stardate: 47801.3_

_Anniversaries are an interesting concept of humanoid culture. They are a time of remembering important events in people's lives. I have noticed that these events, although the details are different, are relatively the same in many cultures, such as days of independence, the signing of treaties, the bonding of mates, unifications, significant battles, births, deaths, and many others. I have been witness to several such anniversary celebrations and have noted, that at least in human culture, an anniversary is usually an annual reminder._

_I am particularly intrigued by anniversaries relating to death, since death and loss are still strange concepts to me. On such anniversaries, crew members tend to isolate themselves rather than celebrate with others. I try to observe the ways my friends from various cultures mourn. All have lost at least one close family member: Captain Picard's mother, Commander Riker's mother, Geordi's mother, Dr. Crusher's husband and grandmother, Counselor Troi's father, and Worf's parents and his mate, K'Ehleyr._

_I myself have witnessed many of my family members dying: my daughter, Lal; my father, Dr. Soong; my grandfather, Dr. Graves; and most recently my twin brother, Lore. Were I human, I would have probably grieved more than many, but being what I am, I cannot._

_There is one person though, whom, more than anyone else, fills me with a particular emptiness. She and I had a certain…bond that went beyond friendship. In memory, I have designed something special to honor her today on the anniversary of her death._

The image of the woman appeared in his quarters.

_She __**was **__beautiful _thought Data. The woman had not aged a day, and why should she have? She had the same sort of ageless mortality he had as an android.

She was strong, yet feminine. Her skin, aside from its agelessness, appeared a perfect peach with lips of crimson red, eyes of clear-lagoon blue, and her hair radiated a golden hue. Her jawline and nose were a combination of steel-like gentle, as close as could be to human perfection, with a figure in the skin-tight uniform to match. The only thing that spoiled the moment was the expression on her face, which Data could only fathom as something beyond shock.

"Data!?" she squeaked in disbelief. "What am I doing here!? I'm supposed to be - "

"Dead. Yes, Tasha, I know," the android cut in matter-of-factly.

"Well then, how did I get here?"

"Tasha, please, you must trust me. That is not important."

"Not important! Data, how can you say that?"

"Explanations can come later. What matters is that you are here, now. It has been a long time…too long."

Tasha looked at her friend. Perhaps it was the innocence in those yellow eyes that she saw that caused her to calm down a bit.

"How long has it been?" she asked softly.

"Six years."

"Six years!?" she gasped. "You're right, it has been too long."

"Much has happened."

I can imagine. Data…could you tell me, please, a little bit about what's been going on since …well…since I've been gone?" The last words had almost been a whisper.

"Certainly. Is there anything in particular with which you would like to start?"

"No, anywhere is fine."

Data took no time at all to think of the best way to start filling his friend in on the past six years. His positronic brain gave him a satisfactory solution with lightning speed.

"I have some holopictures stored away. We can start with those. If you see something of interest I can elaborate as we go."

Tasha nodded and the two of them crossed over to a computer console. Data's pale fingers danced across the controls and within moments the first picture came up on the screen. It was Commander Riker. A smile spread across Yar's face.

"How long has he had that beard?" she inquired.

"Approximately five years, six months, and twenty-two days.

"I see you've learned to round off a bit," she laughed.

"There is much I have learned in six years, but despite my progress there is still plenty I do not understand."

"I'm sure you will someday. He must be a captain by now."

It took Data a second to realize Tasha was referring to the picture again.

"Actually," he informed her. "Commander Riker is still first officer of the _Enterprise. _He has been offered at least three commands, but in each case he decided to stay. I must admit his reasons have sometimes puzzled me. He said he would miss his crewmates and the ship, but he has always expressed a great desire to advance his career."

"Commander Riker always had a special love for this ship. I used to hear him call it his 'baby.' "

"As have I, but I fail to see why he would call a starship his offspring."

Tasha let out a giggle.

"Did I say something funny?" asked the android.

"It's just…humans sometimes have a tendency to treat mechanical things with the same care they would if it were alive, giving them pet names like 'baby,' " she explained. "It's where we get the custom of calling ships 'she.' I guess that's why some people find you so interesting. You really are sentient."

"A most intriguing custom. More research is definitely required."

There was a moment of awkward silence. Then Tasha's voice broke, "Well who's next?"

Data tapped a key and another picture came up, this time of Geordi and Data. Tasha looked at it closely, taking in every detail.

"When did Lieutenant LaForge move into ship's operations?" She noted the mustard gold uniform. "He was a terrific helmsman!"

"He turned out to be an even better chief engineer. It seems to be 'his true calling.' He has done an exceptional job ever since he was appointed to the position five years ago. As you can see, Lieutenant LaForge, Junior Grade, is now Lieutenant Commander LaForge."

"Well if anyone deserved a promotion it was Geordi."

The image on the screen changed again, this time to reveal a picture of…

"Worf!" Tasha cried.

"Oh Data, I can't believe how different everyone looks, how much older they are…how long Worf's hair has gotten! I've seen so many changes already, but you look exactly the same."

"I cannot grow old Tasha, you know that. I will probably out live them all as I have outlived you."

Tasha was silent. She stared up at the ceiling as data had often seen other crewmates do. Her mind seemed to be 'somewhere else.'

"Data," she finally said. "What happened…after I died. I mean right after, with Armus and all."

Data gave her a precise account of the events that led up to Troi's rescue from Vagra II and the decision to leave Armus on the planet.

"After the mission we held a funeral for you on the holodeck. Many cried. I could not. I only knew how empty I felt without you." Data paused. For one of the few times in his life, the words were not coming easy. "Worf became security chief. He has always tried to perform the position in a way that would make you proud."

Tasha grinned. "I knew he would. There's no one else I would have chosen to take my place."

"No one can take your place Tasha. Every organism is created unique. No two are exactly alike. I speculate that is why humanoids grieve when someone dies and why such a high value is placed on life. When a person is gone, there is the knowledge that no one exactly like him or her will ever exist again."

"I think that for an android, that's a pretty human way of looking at it." Tasha placed a comforting hand on Data's shoulder.

There was another moment of silence between them. An understanding was being expressed just by the look in their eyes. It was a look, thought Data, that symbolized the bond between them, one that went beyond friendship.

Just then, Data's comm badge twilled, spoiling the all too perfect moment. It was the Captain. Data tapped his badge and responded.

_"I need you to report to the observation lounge immediately,"_ came Picard's clipped tones.

"Acknowledged."

"I'm coming with you," Tasha told him.

"You cannot," Data replied matter-of-factly.

"But if this has something to do with why I'm here when I'm supposed to be dead - "

"It does not." The words had an unintentional android coolness.

"Then how did I get here?" Yar protested. "Data, what's going on!?"

"I cannot tell you." Data's voice was gentle. "You must not be afraid Tasha. We will see each other again. We still have much to discuss."

Tasha was about to protest again, but didn't, probably thinking it would just be a wasted effort. Data turned to go, then stopped in his tracks. He stepped back to where Tasha was standing and lightly kissed her lips, then backed away.

"Computer, file program and store."

Data watched as the image of Tasha Yar and the illusion of his quarters vanished. Then he left as he started to before. His footsteps echoed through the now empty room with the familiar yellow grid black walls. The doors swished open and Data exited the holodeck.


End file.
